Angel
by Cessy
Summary: A videofic dedicated to Shinomori Aoshi and Makimachi Misao. The song is "Angel", sung by Sarah McLachlan. I just changed a couple of parts of this story after realising how much I made mistakes in the first one. ^_^;;


> **ANGEL**   
By:Cessy Angel   
  

> 
> In the Aoiya, a young Misao looks out of the window, crying. She places both hands on the glass and looks   
out in the rain for the sight of her lost friends-- An older Misao stands looking out over a cliff. Her eyes peering   
down below into the forest, exhausted from crying.   

> 
> _"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance"_   
_"For the break that will make it okay."_   
_"There's always some reason to feel not good enough."_
> 
> A flashback of Misao standing at the doorway where Okina has fell to the floor in a pool of blood. Aoshi passes   
near her, she begins to cry, turning towards Aoshi, begging him to listen to him, but he tells her to never show   
her face in front of him. Misao falls to her knees as Aoshi exits through the door, a tear in his eye.
> 
> _"And it's hard at the end of the day."_   
_"I need some distraction, oh beautiful release."___
> 
> Aoshi is in an office. Rustling through papers while night comes at speed. His eyes are red with fatigue   
and he goes to the window, looking towards Kyoto. He sighs, closes his eyes and presses his head against   
the window, his face distressed with sorrow.
> 
> _"Memory seeps from my veins."_   
_"Let me be empty and weightless and maybe"_   
_"I'll find peace tonight."___
> 
> Misao is against the door of her room, alone. It's dawn and her eyes are red with tears. She burrows her   
head in her arms and quietly begins to cry to herself. She hears someone coming and quickly jumps into her bed,   
covering herself with the blankets. Aoshi opens the door, and peers inside and looks at the person sleeping.   
He closes the door against as tears stream down Misao's face.
> 
> _"In the arms of the angels, fly away from here."_   
_"From this dark cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear."_
> 
> In the night, Aoshi walks into a temple and begins meditating calmly. He quickly notices that someone else is   
there and turns around quickly, Misao hidden behind a statue. Her face is tired and saddened. He orders her   
to go back, while she begs him to come back at the Aoiya. He angers himself and yells at her to leave, his face   
red in anger.
> 
> _"You are pulled from the wreckage of silent reverie."_   
_"You're in the arms of the angel"_   
_"May you find some comfort here."___
> 
> A flashback of when Aoshi, after Kenshin's attack, comes back at Aoiya in blood and falls at the door. Misao   
runs towards him, worried that he won't make it. She brings him inside and starts bandaging him,   
while she goes to sleep, her head leaning over his cold body.   

> 
> _"So tired of the strait line, and everywhere you turn"_   
_"There's vultures and thieves at your back."_
> 
> Aoshi sits at the temple, unable to meditate. He opens his eyes and clutches his fists.   
He just can't see why he's unable to concentrate. He gets up, and looks out the entrance of the temple.   
Slowly begining to walk towards the entrance, rain pouring outside, but snaps out of it and turn around. Staring   
at the floor for a couple of minutes, his eyes grow wide as he realises his mistake.
> 
> _"And the storm keeps on twisting; you keep building the lies"_   
_"That make up for all that you lack"_
> 
> Running outside, only to see that it's raining, the lightning crashing vigorously. Aoshi stops, he doesn't want   
to go back at the Aoiya while it's raining, it was on a raining night that he left the Aoiya. Something in his   
mind tells him he must go, but he ignores it. Sitting near a Buddha statue, he clutches his head and yells out   
in his own sorrow.
> 
> _"It's easier to believe"_   
_"In this sweet madness"_   
_"Oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees"___
> 
> Back at Aoiya, Okina opens the door to Misao's bedroom and finds her looking outside, her back to him,   
while she places a hand on the cool glass. He looks down and closes the door again. Misao looks back, her   
eyes filled with tears and whispering her apologies to him.
> 
> _"In the arms of the angels, fly away from here."_   
_"From this cold dark hotel room and the endlessness that you fear."_
> 
> In the raining cold of the night, a dark figure runs past the houses, their lights shut off. The   
rain drops hit his face like needles, but he continues running towards the other end of the city, trying to find the   
one he's been ignoring while he knew all along that he loved her, and only blinded by his own worries.
> 
> _"You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie."_   
_"You're in the arms of the angel"_   
_"May you find some comfort here."_
> 
> Misao looks out the window, just before shutting down her lamp. But something quickly catches her eye. A tall   
dark figure runs in the rain, his pace of slow, his movements tired. Misao gets up and runs outside, where   
she finds Aoshi, his blue eyes looking at her with sadness, but it disapears and is repleaced by a smile, his   
long black bangs sticking to his face. Misao smiles, her vision blurred by tears and rain drops and she runs towards   
him, and hugs him tightly, he does the same, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering his apologies in her ear.
> 
> _"You're in the arms of the angels"_   
_"May you find some comfort here."_
> 
> As the sun rises on the horizon, rays of light break through the dark clouds of last nights storm. Okon walks   
in the hall, hearing that Misao had been feeling gloomy lately. She knocks on the door twice, without answer.   
The young girl slowly opens the door, only to see Misao, wrapped in Aoshi's arms, her head burrowed in his chest.    
Sleeping soundly, they don't hear Okon shutting the door again, a smile formed on her face as she closes her eyes.

  


* * *

Angel-A beautiful song sung by Sarah McLachlan. This videofic is entirely fictional, and doesn't have any   
relations with the actual events taken place in the Rurouni Kenshin anime/manga copyrighted by Nobuhiro Watsuki.


End file.
